Back To The Kingdom
by emmi7thp
Summary: What really happened after that last scene in the tower, how did Rapunzel and Eugene get out of the tower, through the forest and back to the Kingdom?
1. Recap

**HEYYY. This is the start of my second story. Again this is a recap! SORRY but this chapter is necessary for the next chapter to make sense! If you have just watched Tangled or know it by heart, just read the last sentence. That is all that is really important for the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled**_

**_*emily97thp gets a letter*_**

**_*opens letter*_**

**_Dear emily97thp,_**

**_ haha we own Tangled and you don't! hahahahahah..._**

**_"ARRGGH"_**

**_*emily97thp smashes letter with hammer*_**

**ENJOY, Chapter 2 will be up in a few minutes**

* * *

><p>Suddenly the palace guards come in and Maximus sniffs out the secret tunnel. By hair, Flynn and Rapunzel escape the horse, but are trapped in the cave that is slowly filling up with water. Flynn admits his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel realizes her glowing hair can save them. Rapunzel also heals Eugene's hand. While Eugene is out getting firewod, Gothel gives the crown to Rapunzel and tells her Eugene will leave her. Too scared, Rapunzel never gives the satchel to Eugene. With help from Max, they travel to the kingdom and Rapunzel finally see's the lights that she has been dreaming of seeing since she was a child. Suddenly Eugene sees the Stabbington brothers across the lake and goes to give them the satchel. They want Rapunzel instead. The boys try to capture Rapunzel but all of a sudden, Mother Gothel "knocks them out" and takes her back to the tower.<p>

Meanwhile Flynn is captured and being sent to the gallows. Lying in her room Rapunzel realizes she is the lost princess the kingdom has been searching for and tries to escape. Eugene also escapes with help from the thugs at The Snuggly Duckling. He is catapulted and lands on Maximus. They race to the tower to rescue Rapunzel. When Eugene arrives he opens the window to the tower and is stabbed by Gothel. Rapunzel begs Gothel to let her heal Eugene, and Gothel agrees after Rapunzel promises she will go with Gothel. Right before Rapunzel heals him, Eugene cuts off Rapunzel's hair, leaving him with no chance of survival and Gothel to age rapidly. Crestfallen and heartbroken Rapunzel cries over Eugene after they admit they were each other's new dreams. Rapunzel's tear magically heals Eugene. It turns out, the magic ability if the flower not only was in Rapunzel's hair, but it also ran through her entire body. Surprised and overjoyed Rapunzel and Eugene share their first kiss. ...

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't leave me, Chapter 2 will be up shortly because you probably already knew this! REVIEW PLEASE! All ideas gladly excepted! I am trying to work on my chapters not being so short!<strong>


	2. Out Of The Tower

Chapter 2: In the Tower

**Hey! It's Chapter 2! This is the start of the story from my own brain. Sorry! Both of my stories start with a recap! This story is going to be much shorter than in Between will be. It will also mean that they will get updated less frequently because I am working on 2 at the same time. Especially when school starts back up(I am on spring break right now). Please bear with me! But for the mean time….. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the AWESOMEST BUTT KICK MOVIE IN THE WHOLE WORLD(it's Tangled in case you didn't catch on**__**)**_

* * *

><p>Then they share their first kiss. BUT WAIT, then all of a sudden they are at the castle. I am thinking "What the heck!" right now because they took just about the whole movie to GET to the kingdom, then they are there in 2 seconds. I don't think I am the only one when I say "HOW DID THEY GET BACK?" Well, here is the story...<p>

**Narrator**

Eugene and Rapunzel break apart from their kiss and sit there and hug for a long time. Rapunzel looks over Eugene's shoulder at her old home. Broken glass is all over the floor and 69 feet of brown hair is everywhere. It is a complete mess. She gets up pulling Eugene with her and she looks around with tears in her eyes, but they aren't tears of happiness or sadness, more of a mix of both. She is sad that her "mother" is dead but is happy that Eugene is alive. She chooses Eugene over Gothel and hugs him once more. Suddenly Rapunzel realizes she must tell Eugene she is the lost princess.

"Eugene" she says

"Hmm"

"I", she begins, "I am the lost princess"

His eyes get very wide like they did when she first healed his hand.

"You're WHAT!"

"I am.." she begins

"No Rapunzel, I heard you, I just meant that I am... surprised, I guess"

"Me too"

Eugene looks at her and realizes the resemblance between her and the mosaic in the village square

"You know what this means right?"

Rapunzel nods. Then they simultaneously say...

"We have to get back to the kingdom"

They then climb down the secret entrance through the floor and walk through the bottom of the tower. Rapunzel lingers at the bottom while Eugene is walking towards the vines to leave. As Rapunzel walks past the dandelions and through the stream she looks back at the beautiful tower and the waterfall and then walks to catch up to Eugene.

She walks away from her old home..

Her old life..

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think so far? Any suggestions, please review! It means a lot to me! I know it is really short! I have a problem with that! I need to put in a lot more description! It is BEA-U-TIF-UL outside. I need to get away from my computer and so outside, or a least to the mall ;) <strong>


	3. The Forest

Chapter 3: The Forest

**BTW, I think this whole story is going to be narrated. This means no POV's of the characters. Sorry! That could change though. Do you prefer narrated or the characters telling the story? Anyway, here is Chapter 3. Review. Review. REVIEW. PLEASE! Tell me what you think and tell me any suggestions you have! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own….**

**Rapunzel**

**Eugene**

**Pascal**

**Maximus**

**Hook Hand**

**Big Nose**

**The list could go ON AND ON AND ON! But most importantly, I DON'T OWN TANGLED. Disney does. ****But, Disney made Tangled so awesome so, YAY Disney!**

**Narrator**

Rapunzel ran to catch up to Eugene. He pulled the vines away for her to walk through. She took one last look at the tower. It really was a pretty tower. The vines and the flowers all around it made it even more majestic. It had always been neatly kept up and it pained her to think that when she left, it would just sit there with no use. Then the cloak of a certain someone caught her eye. She thought of all of the wonderful things she had done for her. Then, thinking of the terrible crime she had committed, Rapunzel's heart seared with hatred for her. Had Gothel actually loved her, or did she just love her hair? She had so many questions about Gothel. How old was she? Why did she want to stay young? How did she find me? She knew they would never be answered though. What Rapunzel did know was that it would be best if she tried to forget about Gothel, but how could she? She had been raised by the woman for 18 years. Then she looked at Eugene. "Eugene", she thought to herself, "I have Eugene, and once I meet my real parents I can live a real life. Now is when my life really begins". She cast one last look of triumph at the tower and with that, Rapunzel walked through the vines to a better life.

Maximus was waiting outside with a look of pure distress on his face. He was so worried, that is until he saw Rapunzel. He neighed and jumped around with excitement.

"Max!" she cried and ran over to greet the horse

He looked at her, almost as if here was inspecting her for any harm. Rapunzel watched him and realized what he was doing.

"It's all right Maximus. I'm fine, but…" She gestured to Eugene. He was no longer in pain because she had healed him, but there was a nasty scar. For once, Maximus looked as though he felt bad for the criminal. Rapunzel felt bad too, she had saved him, but left him with a permanent mark of the incident. Rapunzel started tearing up again.

"What's the matter Rapunzel?"

"I left such a bad scar on you! Now you will always remember what happened" she cried

Eugene walked up and gave her a comforting hug.

"It's not your fault; at least I'm not dead"

She looked up at him with her big green eyes, filling with tears.

"Besides, I would have remembered it anyway"

She gave him a small smile. They stared into each other's eyes until Max nudged Eugene. He was eager to know what happened in the tower. Rapunzel decided to tell him the main points, instead of the full story in detail because they needed to get back to the kingdom. She told him about Gothel stabbing Eugene, herself begging to save him, and Eugene's cutting of her hair. She decided the kiss was private. She was too afraid of what he would do. Eugene knew something that Rapunzel and the horse didn't know. He was quite proud of himself about it too. Eugene decided that from then on, he would no longer be a thief. He was kind of nervous about it too. He had tried it before, and it didn't go well. He knew that with Rapunzel around him he could keep himself motivated to do better. The only problem was could he still be with Rapunzel once he brought her home?

His long thoughts were silenced when a cold wind started to pick up; however, it was not storming. On the contrary, the clouds started moving faster and the sun started to peek out from behind them. He looked over at Rapunzel petting Max. Her hair no longer shimmered in the light, but somehow she looked even more beautiful to Eugene. He felt like he finally had a purpose in life, that wasn't stealing.

Maximus was very shocked about Rapunzel being the lost princess. When she told him about it he was very excited, but a little angry at himself for not realizing it sooner. He knew there was something about her; he just couldn't put his hoof on it! Eugene pulled the satchel with Rapunzel's crown over himself and helped Rapunzel up onto Maximus. Rapunzel felt very strange with such a light head. She felt very weird not having to hold it up. She was very glad it was gone though, now leaves and dirt didn't get stuck in it. She also didn't have to spend 2 hours, or more, on brushing it. Her short jagged locks barely even blew in the breeze. It felt so nice to have it gone! Once Rapunzel was situated behind Eugene on Max's back, they started to ride through the forest. This time it wasn't very urgent, so Maximus didn't have to go full speed. His speed was more than a trot, but less than a gallop. As they rode on, Rapunzel put her arms around Eugene's stomach and laid her head on his back. She didn't want to fall off the horse, but she was also glad to have Eugene with her. For good this time. She didn't want anything happening to him. He was finally hers.

She was contently snuggled up behind Eugene when the light started getting brighter. While they were in the forest, all of the clouds had blown away. They never noticed because the forest had once shielded them from the sun. The light getting brighter could only mean one thing.

They were leaving the forest, and heading towards the kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! The button is right down there. Don't be shy. :) I appreciate feedback! <strong>


	4. Arriving At The Kingdom

**Hey everyone! I haven't updating in a while. I know not as much of you are following this story as my other one. Oh well. I hope to be starting another one. I think it will be a one-shot. It may have an epilouge. It will the the top voted one on my poll which is...lemme check real fast...*insert elevator music here*...okkk... hmm... AH HA! Here it is! Rapunzel is having a baby and her eager husband is freaking out, so many questions are on his mind. Will everything turn out okay? Yup that's it. I hope to start on it today. It will be very long probably since it is a one-shot. It may take two days to write. Expect it tomorrow or the next day! MKAY? Love you all! ENJOY! ALSO, I changed my mind. THIS CHAPTER IS RAPUNZEL'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I...OWN...TANGLED!**

**Disney: emily97thp does not officially own Tangled, seeing as all rights are owned by Disney, which owns practically the whole universe, and-**

**Me: AW! BE QUIET!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel's POV<strong>

We were leaving the forest, and heading towards the kingdom. That meant only one thing. Meeting my parents. All of a sudden I started to worry. There was a terrible knot tying itself in my stomach. It was a mangled, twisted knot that would never be undone. Or at least, that was how I felt. I hugged onto Eugene tighter as we crossed the cobblestone bridge over the lake. The lake when Eugene almost left me forever. That also made my stomach tie in knots. Why should I be worried? They are my parents. Will they be mad a me? So many questions were swirling around my head, yet I knew the answers to none of them. It was agonizing.

I tried to think of other things. I tried to watch the people buying groceries and occasionally stopping and staring at two people on the back of a snow white horse casually trotting through town. I knew, deep down, I was WAY over thinking this. I should not be worried. I knew they were my parents and I hoped they loved me. I just wasn't sure since I hadn't seen them in 18 years and vise-versa.

As Maximus got closer to the castle I continued to grow more nervous. Eugene finally noticed I was shaking.

"Is something wrong Rapunzel?" he asked me, concern filling his words.

"No everything is fine" I said, trying to sound cheerful. He didn't buy it.

"Seriously Rapunzel, what's the mat-" He stopped and smiled.

"Rapunzel, you aren't nervous, are you?"

"No why would I.." I stopped as he nudged Max and hopped off. He offered his hand to me.

"Alright!" I admitted, "I'm dying i'm so nervous."

"Why?" He chuckled.

"Eugene, I haven't even met them before and they are my parents. What if they are mad at me?" I took his hand and allowed him to help me off Maximus. I wrapped my arms around myself, as though to protect myself. He wrapped his strong arms around me into a comforting hug. He stood there for a few seconds and then pulled away.

Putting his hands on my shoulders he said, "Rapunzel, they are your parents. They will love you no matter what. If anyone should be worried it should be me. I am a wanted thief as far as everyone here knows."

"I know you aren't a thief...anymore!" I defended.

He gave me a small smile and said, "You are the only one though, maybe considering I brought you back they will decide not to have me hung."

"I will do everything I my power to stop them!" I protested, earning a smile from Eugene.

The sky was still clear as ever. We walked up to the gate surrounding the castle and soon encountered trouble.A guard was waiting there. He was doing his job, guarding. He; however, made it every difficult for Eugene and me to pass.

"Who goes there?" He shouted. He saw Eugene and started to run away and get back-up.

"WAIT!" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. I was holding onto Eugene for dear life.

"I am the lost princess" I said, not faltering or else he would be suspicious.

He turned to around and walked back. He must have heard that a lot because he was examining me closely. After a few awkward moments his eyes widened with realization. He bowed to me and opened the gate.

"Your majesty! I will run and get their majesties the King and Queen." He turned back and glared at Eugene. He acted like he might say something but he looked at me holding on to him.

"Did this," He said, searching for a word for Eugene, "Did this..man bring you back here? Did he rescue you?" He asked, hoping for a no so he could lock Eugene up forever.

"Yes, yes he did" Eugene beamed at my words, "He deserves a reward, and not a punishment. " I felt very assertive. I would make a fair but final princess!

The guard looked like he was going to protest but walked away dumbfounded after I gave him my best death stare.

If I do say so myself, if looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Really short. Sorry! I promise more updates this week! Hopefully they will be longer! REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Finally Home

**Hey, sorry broke my promise, it has been at least a month. I kind of forgot about this story. I bet I could have made it longer but this is the last chapter. This is kind of the Prologue to In Between, my failing story. I liked this one a lot better and I am very proud of the new One-shot MAYBE two-shot New Parents. I am working on a second chapter for that one. I actually got the inspiration by watching an old SHAYTARDS video. If you aren't familiar, it is a YouTube channel run by ShayCarl. He vlogs daily with his family, who all go by "Tard" names to protect their identity and give them a little privacy. I watched a really old vlog from when their fourth child was born and it made me think of my poll, and the top rated one was the one I just posted! **

**This is the final chapter, I think, of Back to The Kingdom. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rapunzel POV<strong>

OK, we are in.

A few of the guards are leading me and Eugene through the courtyard to the closest castle entrance by my REAL parents. The ones who hopefully actually love me.

I am SUPER nervous and excited at the same time. Eugene says I need to calm down because I am shaking so hard.

"Are you okay Blondie?" I guess he isn't out of the habit of calling me that.

I am also a little distracted and jittery. It is almost like I am waiting for something to jump out at me. With all of the warnings that Gothel had given, me I was afraid one of them would come true. Even though she lied to me my whole life, I couldn't help but thinking at least something she said was true.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay, just a little nervous I guess"

We were getting a little closer to the magnificent castle. It was beautiful. It was a lovely cream color with red and mint green roofs. Every single column and wall had an intricate design on it. I can't wait to add some murals to it. It needs a little color. I also can't believe Eugene and I are going to LIVE HERE! Well I assume Eugene is going to live here.

I still grasp Eugene's hand tightly and cling onto his arm. I didn't actually realize how nervous I was until I slipped on the marble steps from shaking too much.

Eugene and one of the guards helps me up

"Are you alright Princess Rapunzel?" says one of the guards

"Mmm hmm, uhh yeah I'm fine" I say clutching my head. Not because I hit my head, because I am trying to comprehend what is about to happen.

All of my life I have been unknowingly raised by someone who wasn't even related to me. I guess that happened to Eugene too, but he knew about it. I actually thought that demon was my _mother. _

Raised by someone who didn't really love me uncondittionally. Someone who kept me from my real family for thier own good.

I am 18 years old and I don't even _know_ my real mother and father. I can barely even remember what they look like.

And I didn't do anything about it.

The guards point me and Eugene to wait on the balcony. The guard that let us in should be on his way to warn the King and Queen and they should be out any moment.

I put my arms on the balcony and rest my head on them. The cool breeze mixes with the warm feeling on my face. It seems so serene. Eugene puts his arm around my waist.

"Everything alright Goldie?" This makes me smile a little, another nickname I will probably never outgrow, even when my hair gets longer, it will still be brown.

I sigh a little "What if they are mad at my Eugene, I hurt them , I left them alone and scared for me for _eighteen years_. Not just a few hours like most kids, now even a week. Years Eugene" I can feel tears forming in my eyes, "What if they don't love me anymore?"

I know comforting people isn't Eugene's strong-suit but I desperately wanted him to say something to make me feel better.

"Rapunzel" He grabs my small shoulders and lifts my head up so I can look him in the eye, "It wasn't your fault. I think since your absence, they will love you even more. Don't be nervous, they are your parents and nothing could make them hold a grudge against you"

Then he kissed me. My second kiss. We broke apart smiling.

Just then the large doors opened and two people came out. A beautiful woman who looked just like me and a very tall man who had a little graying hair and a beard.

My parents.

And the rest is history.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of this story. I might edit it if I find a better way to end it. Like I said, the next chapter is pretty much Chapter 2 of my story In Between. Review! :) I know this is REALLY SHORT. Not even 1, 000 words. I added as much detail as possible. Maybe of more info later. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
